A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that utilizes solid state memory, such as flash memory, to store data. SSDs are increasingly being used in computing systems due to their high performance and low incidence of mechanical reliability issues. Despite the low incidence of mechanical reliability issues, SSDs still fail because the flash devices that comprise the SSD support only a limited number of program/erase (P/E) cycles. Further, the flash devices are susceptible to temperature effects, electrostatic discharge (ESD), radiation, and prolonged exposure to high voltages. In addition, contacts connecting the controller to the flash devices may corrode and wear out over time.